Leviathan Corporation
'''Leviathan Corporation, '''officially known as '''Tanker Inc. '''is a commercial, private, governmental and aeronautics corporation with headquarters (known as the Leviathan Superbase) located on a flat island in the Great Lakes connected via Leviathan Bridge 1 and Bridge 2. The corporation is notable for it's extreme architecture and has the tallest military structure in the world, higher than two and 2/3rds of a usual radio mast. It also has the third largest military base zone in the world, only beaten by rival company Supertall Incorporated with a size of 318,453 acres compared to Supertall's acres of 327,913 acres. The island Tanker holds is large enough to be seen from low Earth orbit. Leviathan Corporation's base is known as "Hyperfacility One" and hasp lans to expand the base towards Michigan's panhandle (known as Hyperfacility Two) and if continuing to hold enough funds may have a expansion towards Canada. Together, all Hyperfacilities form the "Complex", which if completeled will have a total acre size of 511,917 acres, beating CAPPA at 417,191 acres. Leviathan Co. has plans to unite with CAPPA and Supertall to form the total size of nearly 1,063,557 acres which may become the first "Ultracomplex" in the world since the ratification of the Tank Act. History and formation Leviathan Corporation was formed in 1915 known as the "Supertank Project" and was the Allies's efforts to combat the Central Powers by using upgraded ground forces. The SP's first tank, the Mark ONE (Original Next-Effort) tank was built by the time of 1921, and already was growing into the 10,000s by 1923 when the war ended in an Allied victory. After the war, SP was dissolved and remannts later became three projects: the "Revive the Past" project, the "Hudson" project and the "Leviathan" project, however all three returned to become Leviathan Corporation when WW2 started in 1939. The taanks Leviathan built were mainly medium and heavy tanks and already the T-28 project was being mass produced into the 300s by 1941. When Germany unveiled the Landkreuzer P1000 Ratte, and started using it to invade Britain, the Allied Forces were racing for Leviathan's counter-tank, soon known as the Stormfront. The Stormfront was first built in 1944, and was sent into the already massive Germany demanding territory from the Soviet Union, and worked perfectly; the Ratte was destroyed, most of the forces were destroyed and Russia began pushing back before the Stormfront ran out of it's fuel in 1946. Before the pilots ejected, the Stormfront was detonated near the Fuhrerbunker, ending the war and permanently dividing Germany for 85 years. Modern times The Leviathan Corporation constructed Stormfronts and others before moving on to future tanks between 1947-2011, when the Leviathan Corporation began the "Reformation Project" in which the base suddenly had a massive explosion in creation of metals and pollution. By 2017, Hyperfacility One had already become the world's third most polluting area in the world behind granite factories in Nevada and FurCo producing steel for it's Wooly Mammoth tank types. When the Reformation project ended, they had already made about 30 tons of steel and other metal and 117,500 pounds of LED. It consumed 75% of Michigan's electricity and for a single week it had resorted to local nuclear plants to continue it's metal mayhem. It adopted it's official symbol known as the Axiom, a torus with a large hole and nine bars for the type of tanks it made (small, infantry, artillery, tankettes, medium, heavy, super heavy, and water or aero tanks) inside the circle. During this time, Leviathan Co. began it's time as a demolition company when it recieved direct orders to destroy a monument that had recieved too much damage to restore from a riot. The Next Hour After the Reformation Project, the Leviathan Corporation ordered the second project known as "The Next Hour". Using the massive heap of metal, LED and other equipment, it was to be put to good use for making tanks. They recieved plans from the media for heavy and medium tanks and soon the President of the United States signed Bill 4147, known commonly as the Commercial Tank Act. Leviathan Inc. soon began the commercial career under the name Tanker Inc. This project ended on 2028 when the act took place. In the tank industry Leviathan Inc is the #1 tank industry buisness, currently beating Supertall Inc, G-TANK, WATERSHED, CAPPA and Capricorn Incorporated. Before it's rise to the royale, Leviathan Inc. was beaten by TupperWARE. So far, there is no chance Leviathan Inc. will be beaten, and money has exceeded the trillions. The CEO, Allison Daisy, is the richest person in the world when she exceeded Jeff Bezos by $43 trillion to $271 trillion. How people manage to buy tanks is still a mystery, although Leviathan has stated they use a special coin system. Trivia *Leviathan Inc. is Coatrackguy's attempts to describe the history of their Tanker parts, a series of parts that have been expanding in the heights via modeling in ROBLOX. On October 24, the "parts" exceeded 400 and ended Season 1. So far, there have been 450+ confirmed parts including the iconic Stormfront.